


Zaubererbruder

by Billywick



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well look, it needed to happen. An alternative way in which the Invoker and the Silencer met and...re-met. Very nsfw, almost pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaubererbruder

He couldn't believe how long this had taken, nor how slowly he'd put the clues together.

No, wait, take a few steps back. Examine the situation before making any hasty assumptions. That simple logic had saved his own life plenty of times and it would be a foolish thing to ignore now. 

Nortrom remembered the day he'd first encountered the Invoker as an enemy. He was...still is, but back then, a terrible foe to have on a battlefield. The strength and multitude of his spells was a challenge for the best of mages and warriors. Nortrom had never encountered someone so resilient to his silence in his entire life. Invoker, that was the title bestowed upon the ancient elf, one he deserved and claimed and boasted at every turn.

It wasn't as if he was the first elven mage Nortrom had cut down to size, plenty had fallen to the glaive of the Silencer and he was happy to add to his list.

Except, he couldn't. The Invoker, stubborn and ancient and arrogant, would not succumb to Nortrom's strength. Long days and nights they spent battling one another and the warrior always had the impression that the Invoker was merely testing, pushing his boundaries, never seeking to kill him.

Eventually, the Invoker had grown bored of the Dire and interested in certain people on the radiant side. He cared little for the conflict, only here to sate his lust for knowledge and power.

He'd found a tasty morsel in the Anti-Mage, and by extension, the Silencer. And just like that, the Invoker had switched sides. He was welcomed with the highest of praise, since no one had ever truly bested him as an enemy. He made for an invaluable ally.

But Nortrom couldn't deny that he'd been fascinated with the Invoker from the first day on. As someone who exuded authority and tolerated little annoyances, Nortrom had been assigned to work closely together with the Invoker. Kael, he said his name to be.

And that's when the strange feeling of familiarity had set in. The spells, the magic, the voice, even the face...everything had Nortrom scramble his memory, searching his mind for a hint as to why it felt as if he knew Kael.

The two of them shared a tent, a fact Magina had objected to very strongly on the grounds of the possible assault the Invoker could launch upon a hapless, sleeping Nortrom. But his worries had been brushed aside by Kael's ego itself. He'd never kill someone in such an unglamorous fashion. It was enough to reassure Nortrom and Sven (who presided over the conundrum) both.

So, there was this weird sensation of familiarity all over the Invoker. But there was also that strange obsession Nortrom had succumbed to ever since the ancient blood elf joined the Radiant. With the excuse of chaperoning, Nortrom could follow Kael everywhere. And he did. And his eyes could not leave the man alone for even a breath. 

Of course, the Invoker noticed. And acted upon it. 

So it wasn't that odd an occurrence when Nortrom, stooped into mental dilemmas, entered his tent and found Kael in front of him. Hair open and without the massive crest he wore over his robes, he looked fragile and very...well, just very beautiful, even for an elven man.

"You look so lost in thought, Nortrom. What troubles your quiet mind, Silencer?" 

His voice...Dear gods above, his voice!

Nortrom tried not to let the dark silk of it lull him into absolute submission, but it was difficult to resist such temptation.

"I...was devising a few new strategies. How to counter magic more effectively and so on."

"Always so dutiful and proper, Silencer. You are indeed an ally worthy of my presence and attention."

Nortrom wanted to roll his eyes, but they were too busy being glued to the Invoker's exposed ears and neck. The wild urge to touch was barely quelled by Nortrom balling his hands into fists.

"Indeed."

Silence, a frequent companion to Nortrom, descended upon the tent. Something was different today. Kael was watching him as if he was interesting, which had rarely been the case before.

He was waiting, expecting. But what?!

"You really haven't noticed it yet?"

Nortrom stared, trying to coax more words from Kael's proud mouth with thoughtpower alone. He needed more information before he could possibly give an answer to the cryptic question posed to him.

"Perhaps this will help jog your memory."

Kael reached for something dark and soft and mere seconds later, wore a hood, decorated with a fine golden inlay, leaving his ears free and covering the cold brilliance of his eyes.

"I did not expect you to forget me, Nortrom."

His voice had changed and Nortrom's heart began leaping over mountains. Mouth dry, eyes wide, he recognized who stood before him.

"...You cannot be..! But...Yet...It makes sense...How could I not..."

The stammering found an end in a loud clatter, that of Nortrom's helmet thrown down as he swept the Invoker into an embrace that would have crushed anything less than elven.

Nortrom's face buried itself against the dark hood and his voice grew so warm it could have brought Lich back to life.

"Garral."

The Invoker, Kael, Garral, allowed his mouth to relax into a smile as the large, usually stoic blood elf dissolved into the awkward, headstrong youth he remembered.

"You've grown a lot. I see you kept the glaive I gave to you. With some improvements."

Nortrom would not let go of the man's shoulders. How could it have taken him so long to recognize his former teacher, the only tutor he ever had who acknowledged and fostered his gift of silence in all those years at the academy? 

How could a hood and a voice change have made such a different impact?

Wait. Garral was the Invoker. The. Invoker. He had been the one who taught him how to curse someone and how to forge his silence into a deadly (throwing) weapon alongside some other enchantments...The Invoker. Garral was the Invoker. It sounded ridiculous, but with this proof on his hands, it would be hard and stupid to deny the facts.

"I cannot believe it truly is you...but I knew there was something...Garral, I have missed you so! I searched for you, but all attempts failed. I...never forgot what you taught me and-"

"Shhh."

Garral...Kael's finger felt soft on his lips, belonging to a hand that never had to wield weapons, didn't need to because magic could cleave stone in the right grip. And the Invoker certainly ruled over all living mages with an eternal crown.

"Nortrom, you never were very silent around me. I like that though. You trusted me back then, something I found charming. Endearing. And seeing you now...I taught you well, but you took it and made it admirable, made a name for yourself, became a famed warrior. Mages fear you and soldiers toast your name. My little Nortrom, grown so finely. You made me proud."

Nortrom was pretty sure he was either having some kind of heart failure or had gone insane. Those words from that mouth...to know his former teacher truly was here, in this form, his real identity no concern to the overwhelmed Silencer.

"Gar-Kael, I don't know what to say...You honour me."

The lazy smile on Kael's lips grew warmer still, his hands sliding over the curved shoulder pieces of Nortrom's armour.

"Of course you're honoured. It is a privilege to behold me. And these shoulders of yours. They are quite glorious." Kael continued letting his fingers trace where they could, obstructed by the fact Nortrom was clothed and armoured.

Both of them were quiet for a moment, Kael touching and Nortrom soaking up the warmth of this revelation.

"Do you remember what I promised to you, Nortrom?"

The grip on Kael slackened as Nortrom's mind hastily searched his memories for the promise in question. Garral had told him many things in the years that he tutored him. Not just in magic and the versatility of fighting styles. No, Garral had taught him much more and rewarded Nortrom's trust with things that the elven council would frown upon. Garral had been Nortrom's first, in everything. And the Silencer remembered very well how good he'd felt, how wonderful it had been to be touched and pleased, how much he'd worshipped the one who had been so close with him. Nortrom always knew that his first love would always belong to Garral, and perhaps, now he would feel that way again.

"You...promised me that..."

"Yes?" Kael's smile would not waver, nor would the stroking circles of his fingers on Nortrom's neck. He was going to make him say it, out loud, no matter how flushed the usually stoic elf's cheeks became.

"You said that in time, when we met again, you and I would join, you would..."

"Give myself to you, Nortrom," Kael's voice fell to a whisper but it might as well have been a shout as far as Nortrom was concerned. 

He was stupefied, paralyzed as Kael ridded him of his armour with the patience of someone who had experienced thousands of lifetimes.

"Are you so overwhelmed? Of course, if you no longer wish for me to be with you in such a way..."

"No!" It broke out of Nortrom before he truly had time to think, his hands clenched on the Invoker's fine garments, "No, I want it. I want you. I've been wanting you for so long and it has never left my mind."

"Good. Then cease this coyness and show me how much you've grown, my dear student."

The command was clear and Nortrom's usual repression and poise melted into a matter of the heart that had never seen resolution. Nortrom surged forward, tilting his head down and committing an act of silencing that called for no glaive or enchantment.

Kael made a pleased little noise as Nortrom kissed him heartily and he reciprocated with the most languid of motions. He allowed Nortrom to fiddle with his clothing, almost chuckling into the kiss as the Silencer fumbled with buttons. It was clear that Nortrom had very little practice in these things, but bless his determination, because he did manage to slide Kael's robes away around the same time that he was bared to the world through the Invoker's timeless skill.

And Kael was pleased with what he found. The armour had not made false promises to him. Nortrom was very built for an elf, the power necessary to wield the heavy weapon and shield Garral chose for him so long ago. 

Beautiful in his own right. That's definitely what applied to Nortrom, though Kael never voiced that thought. How many had looked down upon this man during his life. What a loss for them. Kael was sure that if only they had the chance to see the warmth and strength of Nortrom's body and heart, the world would stand no chance. It would fall for this valiant young elf, would want to claim and own him. 

But the world was too late. Nortrom's heart belonged to Kael, and the greedy old mage would never share. Not this boy, no, man. He was full of life and loyalty and trust and he filled Kael with pride and desire. Both of which he'd fulfill tonight.

"Kael..." Nortrom moaned against his mouth as the Invoker ran a delicate finger over the pointed ears. they were shorter than Kael's, but just as sensitive.

"Yes?" he hummed as his mouth followed Nortrom's jawline to his neck, teeth scraping skin only hard enough to leave his mark.

"I...bed?"

"Yes."

Kael experienced a moment of breathless surprise as Nortrom simply lifted him up. The strength in him...astounding. Kael felt his greed renewed as he attacked Nortrom's mouth once more, his legs finding a secure grip around the Silencer's hips.

His lift didn't last long as Nortrom carried him to the bed and gently laid him down, as if the immortal mage could be delicate. Always so careful, his precious Nortrom. 

Just as careful was the way those large, calloused hands explored his body. As if Nortrom couldn't yet believe this was real. His fingers, though certainly used to a warrior's grip, traced over Kael's sides, as if he was shy, before he dared to venture to the Invoker's hips and chest. Kael had engaged him in another kiss, his fingers on those wide shoulders. He could not get enough of those. And he'd definitely done a good thing when he'd chosen such a heavy weapon. Nortrom was glorious and the world was blind to him.

Good. More for Kael to enjoy.

With a sudden little motion, the Invoker found his legs twisted and coaxed into allowing Nortrom between them. He graciously allowed it. Yes, he could get used to the heat of the trembling body against his own between his thighs. Nortrom was sucha precious fool sometimes, he trembled as if he might fail this somehow. 

Kael ran his fingers through the unkempt, ebony bird's nest Nortrom called hair and pulled his former student's head down to rest against his. Pupil-less eyes searched icy blue and found uncertainty.

"Nortrom...calm yourself. I promised this to you, but I also want it. I want you. I've been so patient, really. The first day I saw you, I wanted to do this. But you've kept me waiting. No more, Nortrom. I will have you have me now."

"You always do get what you want, Kael." Nortrom chuckled and breathed deeply. He wasn't a boy anymore. This was the reciprocation to what Garral had given to him so long ago. And there was no need to tremble or to be nervous. 

Without asking anything else, he curled his body over Kael, kissing a lingering trail down over the Invoker's eternally youthful body. Both of them no longer wore any clothes and the comfort of their skin touching heated the tent like no fire could.

Finally, Nortrom arrived where Kael strained for his attention. It was quite proud, the way Kael's member jutted out at the apex of his instep and Nortrom could see the quirked brow as Kael watched him from above.

Time to prove himself a grown man, worthy of being the Invoker's lover. Without preamble, he took Kael into his mouth, pleased as the other blood elf gave a pleased groan and let his head fall back. Nortrom dedicated himself to matters of love as much as battle, so needless to say, Kael was soon, tapping his fingers over the Silencer's shoulders, urging and warning him simultaneously.

Nortrom was relentless though. His tongue wandered over Kael time and time again, lips and teeth combining in just the right way to have the Invoker happily dispel his proud demeanour. 

"Nor...trom. Enough, or this night will be short-lived."

The Silencer drew back, placing an affectionate kiss to the tip of Kael's length.

"Kael, I wouldn't want to rush you."

"I am not rushed. I simply need you to move along and...haaah."

Kael was pleasantly surprised to find his words falter in favour of a moan. He made sure to draw it out loud and long enough for Nortrom to revel in his task. And surely the Silencer did. With his mouth at the Invoker's stomach, then chest and his fingers sliding and testing what Kael's heat felt like.

Astonishing, amazing...none of these words could really describe what Nortrom felt at this moment. And this was just his hand! 

Impatience took hold of him and his movements sped up accordingly. Kael squirmed slightly, but a smirk had time to spread on his face.

"Nortrom, I am quite prepared. I wish for you to continue."

The Silencer gave a gruff little noise before his other hand surged around the bed. Kael decided to be helpful for his own benefit and the small phial of oil appeared in Nortrom's searching grasp. No explanation was needed and soon, wet digits had Kael gasp.

"Nortrom, I want you. Now."

"Kael, I-"

"Now."

There was no arguing with a gorgeous, breathless bloodelf. Especially not when said elf is spread beneath you, looking like a deity of fornication or at least attractive enough to make such a deity jealous.

Nortrom was calm now, aroused yet calm. He knew what to do. He knew they would do this all night, but every single time would be special to him and he would remember it forever, just the way he remembered how Garral had lain with him time and time again back then.

Guiding himself into Kael was no problem at all and just a small pause to gather breath separated them both from the early beginnings of bliss. Kael's fingers began to claw his shoulders.

Nortrom slid himself in as far as he could, only releasing his breath once he made sure Kael was not in pain. When he looked down to meet the Invoker's gaze however, satisfaction and hunger greeted him. Kael was practically preening, slender legs locking Nortrom's waist in place.

"Oh, Nortrom. You are...oh you're magnificent." 

The Silencer flushed a deeper red, but his smile was genuine and just a tad embarrassed.

"Kael, I think you need a little...silence."

The curse was spoken like the softest of love confession. Kael could feel his tongue grow heavy and his lips tingle with the touch of Nortrom's unique magic. The silence was brief and probably not even a tiny fraction of what the Silencer was capable of, but it was enough to drive Kael's desire to maximum capacity. 

His hips demanded what his lips could not and Nortrom supplied the answer. Their bodies moved together as if they remembered the previous years as simply as their minds had. Nortrom fit against Kael's slender form, muscles and skin sliding together in a dance that needed no formal steps. Nortrom's hands were planted on Kael's hips, pressing and shifting him just as he wanted, finding the angles that had Kael squirm and moan with every thrust.

He still couldn't believe this was happening at last. He'd dreamed of it so many nights, had touched himself and woken up shameful because of this man, and now he was finally sharing his bed, showing him his dedication, his...love.

Kael made another noise and his fingers became small daggers in Nortrom's shoulders. He was getting close to the final exaltation of bliss and he definitely wanted to take Nortrom with him.

The Silencer was happy to do so, just not yet. He covered Kael's lips once more, one hand wrapping around the abandoned, yet stiff flesh between them. 

"Yeeees, Nortrom," Kael hissed, legs dragging the Silencer's body closer and closer as his teeth and lips devoured Nortrom's mouth. This was exactly how he'd wanted this night to go. And it was far from over, even if he was teetering on the edge of a truly accomplished orgasm.

Poor Nortrom trembled, struggling to keep himself going. Clearly, the man was ready to be released, ready to give a guttural moan and crest the height of his pleasure.

Kael allowed it so only moments later, with his teeth and tongue on Nortrom's ear. The Silencer was first to relinquish control and he released himself with a helpless combination of a groan, Kael's name and a whine of pure pleasure.

The Invoker followed with a languid moan, almost a whisper as he spilled himself into Nortrom's hand. 

They were not spent, their bodies covered in only the slightest sheen of sweat, but Nortrom rolled off of Kael, shimmying down immediately and putting his tongue to use. 

The ancient blood elf could only smirk at the way Nortrom cleaned him up without question or hesitation. Oh yes, he'd raised this boy to be his perfect lover. And he would definitely keep him.

"Nortrom...lay back. I wish to rest a moment. That was...stunning. You truly make me proud to have mentored you."

The Silencer obeyed, laying back so Kael could find a comfortable spot on his chest and curl himself against Nortrom's heat-radiating body. Kael even allowed the Silencer to wrap him into his arms.

"Garral...Kael...I need to tell you something. I don't think it can wait. I've been meaning to say it for years."

Kael felt the happy haze of satisfaction wane towards sleep and decided that it was exactly what needed to happen next. But Nortrom was speaking, and he sounded dangerously close to confessing his love openly to Kael. 

Again, a finger pressed to Nortrom's lips silenced him effectively.

"Whatever it is can wait until morning. I wish to rest a while, then repeat the amazing process we just enjoyed and the wonderful progress you've made. We need not speak of past or future until the sun robs us of our privacy."

Nortrom cleared his throat before he buried his face against Kael's bright hair.

"I...yes. In the morning. And Kael?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wear the hood for me the next time?"

The smile on the Invoker's face could have put any sinner to shame.

"That can certainly be arranged, my dear Nortrom."

***


End file.
